The thrust of experimental data to date shows that small negatively charged air ions are biologically active providing improved health through ingestion of negative air ions over time.
Ion depletion in modern urban life by air borne pollutants has been documented as producing adverse effects on body serotonin levels and production of higher than normal histamine levels in some people producing adverse physiological and psychological effects.
The presence of negative air ions capable of being inhaled and ingested has been shown to assist the body to return to its own natural balance producing positive effects on health.
At present, negative ion generators suffer from a number of disadvantages.
At present, negative air ion generators are not capable of producing small highly mobile biologically active negative ions consistently over an extended time period and the lack flexibility in terms of the variability of production rate and quantities of ions produced.
In addition, due to the high voltages employed to produce ions, ion generators are prone to corrosion and wear so that ion generation can cease without a user being aware.